


CD

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Chinese Food, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: You meet Lin at a merch signing, seeing as you want him to sign your In The Heights CD. Unfortunately, he's done and packing up already before you screw up the courage to talk to him. However, he invites you to lunch with him to talk about his writing process....prompt idea: "is this a date?" "do you want it to be?"





	CD

Lin smiled as he stood up, sliding his Sharpie into his front pocket. He had just finished a signing for In the Heights merchandise at his favorite bookshop. He always enjoyed meeting people who were as enthusiastic about his work as he was. There had been a great turn out, too. He was just about to leave when he saw you walking up to his folding table, shifting a CD from one hand to the other while wiping the opposite hand on your dress as you dried off any potential sweat. His smile grew as he saw how nervous you were, deciding to stick around.

“Sorry, if you’re here for the signing I just finished,” Lin apologized as you stood there chewing on your lower lip, your grasp on the CD suddenly limp.

“Hi, um, I’m (Y/N) and I know you’re leaving but I was wondering if you could maybe answer a couple of questions about your writing process? Sorry, you’ve probably got someplace to be which is cool, too, if you’ve gotta go. It’s just that I’m a writer and I’ve never thought about writing a musical until my friend suggested we go see your show and honestly? I was blown away I went out and bought the CD the next day! Anyhow, it just got my gears turning and thought maybe, just maybe, if you could write about the Heights then I could write about my own life and damn, I’m rambling aren’t I? Sorry if I was talking too fast, I’m just nervous and eternally awkward around new people. It took me the entire time you’ve been set up for me to build up the courage to come say hello.” You took a breath and Lin chuckled. You felt your heart sink, as you thought he was laughing at you. Your face must have reflected your feelings as he quickly began to speak.

“No, no! Not laughing at you, I promise,” he assures you while flashing a grin. In reality, he found your little burst of speech to be endearing. He loved to see others excited and passionate and the way you played with the hem of your dress as you spoke was, at least to him, adorable.

“I was actually about to go grab some food, if you want to join me I’d be happy to answer all of your questions.” An extremely cute, shy girl who wanted to talk writing process? Yeah, he was definitely going to take a shot at this.

You went wide-eyed. Lin Miranda asking you to join him for lunch? Oh God, how were you supposed to be in his presence for that long and not make more of an idiot of yourself? It had been three minutes and you’re honestly shocked he is still standing there.

“So?” He shakes you out of your thoughts.

“Oh! Uh, yes, that sounds great!” You light up, mentally high-fiving yourself for managing to say yes to the really attractive, brilliantly-minded man in front of you. He smiles back at you and leads the way out of the bookshop, you following behind still clutching your CD.

——————————————  
“I hope Chinese is alright,” Lin says as you head down the sidewalk next to each other. “I’ve been craving some MSG.”

You laugh. “Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

There’s a brief silence.

“So, you’re a writer?”

“Yep,” you answer. “Well, technically a researcher for a biographer right now. But I’m constantly writing when I’m not at work.”

“Fiction, nonfiction…?” You notice his hands are stuffed deep into his pockets, balled up into a fist. Is he as nervous as you are?

“Well, a bit of both. I also write some poetry? Kind of everything. I just like writing, I guess.” You let out a nervous laugh.

“God, sorry if I’m making you nervous,” he gives you a sheepish smile.

“You’re all right,” you say. “I’m always like this around really attractive people.”

Shit.

You stop walking, your face beet red.

Lin quickly turns around and walks back to you, taking your arm as he starts to walk toward to restaurant again. “The egg rolls are this way.”

You hold back a groan as you struggle to say anything that isn’t stupid. You settle for “I can’t believe I said that out loud.”

Lin gives your arm a squeeze. “You must be nervous all the time, then.” You shoot him a confused look, so he tries again. “If you always get nervous around really attractive people, you must get nervous looking in the mirror in the morning.”

Your blush intensifies and he notices.

“Red is definitely your color,” he teases as you make it to the restaurant.

Once you get inside and order, you’ve pretty much recovered from your little incident and you start to ask Lin some questions about the writing process, taking mental notes. You smile seeing him so animated and passionate.

You talk a little about yourself, where you went to school and what your degree is in, how long you’ve been to the city (only nine months or so, so Lin lists off a bunch of little shops you need to hit up), and if you still wanted him to sign your CD. At that you laughed, handing over across the table. He scribbled on the insert and handed it back and you set it on the booth beside you without looking at it, thinking it would be silly to.

After a little more of surprisingly smooth conversation the waitress came to inquire about the check.

“Will that be one check or two?”

“Two,” you say at the same time that Lin says “One.”

You shoot him a look. “Lin, you don’t have to do that. I’m the one who barged in on your lunch.”

“Don’t worry about it, chica,” he turns back to the waitress. “Just one check, thank you.”

She leaves to get the bill ready and you shake your head. “Lin Miranda, did you just take me out on a date?” you say teasingly.

“Do you want it to be?”

He was suddenly serious, taking you off guard. You gape for a moment, your heart racing as you then take a breath. “Yes.”

The waitress returns and Lin gets the money out of his well-worn wallet and she hands you two fortune cookies before she leaves, wishing the two of you a nice day.

Lin glances up at the clock on the wall and sighs. “I’ve got to run— got a show to do in a few hours. I’ll see you around?” He looks a little nervous.

You smile reassuringly and nod. He smiles widely and scoots out of the booth, heading for the door.

“Wait— Lin, how am I supposed to reach you?”

“Check your CD.” And with that he’s gone.

You open up the case and read the scribbled black marker: ‘thanks for coming to say hello, Lin x (555-4139)’

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
